Kevin
by rangers21A
Summary: One of my old fics reposted. Lois, tired from being neglected by Peter, seeks love from another man. This fic was requested by Miledman2


It was a peaceful Tuesday afternoon at the children's playground in Quahog. Lois Griffin was sitting on a bench, being sure to keep her baby boy in her sight. "Stewie, stay where mommy can see you." She called.

"Can you see this, bitch?" Stewie yelled back, giving her the finger.

Lois sighed. Why did Stewie always have to act up? _Must be his father's genes_ , she thought. Sometimes she wished she had never married Peter. That she had just stayed single instead of marrying the first guy who showed her any attention.

Maybe if she could just have one quick fling with someone new she could be happy. Just have one passionate bout of meaningless sex, just to get it out of her system. She could feel herself getting hot just thinking about it.

"Mrs. Griffin?" Her thoughts were jarred by a man's voice. She turned to see Kevin Swanson standing there.

"Oh, hello, Kevin." She said casually, her face still flushed from her thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom wanted me to take Susie to the park for the day. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure." Kevin sat down next to her on the bench. "So, how is it being back in Quahog?".

Kevin shrugged. "It's been okay, I guess. Same as it was before." He chuckled a bit. "Kinda wish it was a little different, girl-wise."

"Oh, you're not seeing anyone?" Lois asked, strangely interested. "I would have thought you'd be practically drowning in girls. What with being a war hero and, if I can be frank, that sick bod' of yours!"

Kevin blushed. "Uh, thanks, Mrs. Griffin. But, no. I haven't exactly had much luck in that area." He chuckled again. "You know what's kinda funny? For a while, when I was a kid, I had a huge crush on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You never noticed?"

"No, I can't say I did." Lois said, feeling rather flattered.

Suddenly, her mind turned to her previous thoughts of having an affair. Maybe this was the answer. Kevin had grown into a very handsome man, and the fact that he had a soldier's body certainly helped Lois make her decision.

"So, uh, Kevin, do you still... Have any feelings for me?"

"Um..." Kevin was uncomfortable for a second, but the feeling quickly passed once he realized what Lois was suggesting. "Yeah, I suppose so. I mean, you're still a total MILF!" Lois giggled. "Why? You planning on doing something about it?"

"Oh, I'd never!" Lois said flirtatiously. "Especially not at the Quahog Motel, tomorrow night at around 8-ish." She winked to make sure he got the hint.

"Well then," Kevin replied, getting up to leave, "I guess I _won't_ see you then."

He walked away to go grab his little sister, leaving Lois feeling horny as ever. She didn't know how she'd make it until then.

Stewie walked over to her. "Okay, woman, I'm ready to go. Did you have a good time (not that I care)?"

"Oh, mommy had a great time." _And she's gonna have an even better time on Friday._

 **...**

Friday night came quicker than Lois could have dreamed. She did her hair up to look as hot as she could, put on her skimpiest dress, and made sure to wear her sexiest panties underneath: none at all. As she left the house for "bingo night with Bonnie", she had to resist the urge to run behind the house and rub one off. She couldn't stop thinking about Kevin and all the dirty things they were about to do.

Finally, she reached the motel. Kevin's car was already parked outside. As she walked into the room, she gasped at the layout Kevin had set up. Candles lit the room, rose petals were spread across the bed, and Kevin already had his clothes off. "Mmm." Lois purred, gazing at his gigantic cock. It was at least four times bigger than Peter's (Which is to say it was roughly eight inches long). "Impressive."

"Like what you see?" Kevin replied seductively.

"Very much!" Lois pulled up her dress to reveal her bare, dripping pussy. "Like what you see?"

Kevin got up and walked to her, already erect. He grabbed her in his big, strong arms and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "That answer your question?"

Lois felt his bicep. "Ooh, so strong."

Kevin smiled. "Let me show you just how strong I am." He lifted her up and held her upside down, spreading her legs so that he could lick her wet pussy.

"Ohhh my!" Lois moaned. She had never been eaten out so well before. Or at all, now that she thought about it. Peter never actually did it. He just skipped right to the fun part (For him anyway). Lois grabbed Kevin's cock in her hands. "Let me return the favor." She purred, sucking his cock passionately while upside down.

Kevin walked her over to the bed and threw her on to it, kissing her again. "Why don't we forget the foreplay for now?" He suggested. He grabbed his wallet from the floor and pulled out a condom to put on.

"No, no, no." Lois demanded. "No condoms. Just put it in!" Kevin shrugged and eased his cock inside of her. "Oh, my Gawwwd!" Lois moaned. "It's so big!"

Kevin kept pounding her, leaning over to play with her nipples as well. It felt so good! Lois hadn't been pleasured like this in such a long time! "Oh, Kevin!" She screamed.

"Oh, Lois!" Kevin responded, picking up the pace.

They changed position so that Lois was on top, riding him like a bucking bronco. "Oh, God! Kevin, I'm so close! I'm gonna... Gonna... AHHHHHHHH! CUUUUUM!" Lois' body shook with pleasure as she had her best orgasm in a long time, which, now that she thought about it, was her first orgasm in general in along time. Boy, Peter was _terrible_ in the sack!

They switched positions again so that Kevin was fucking her from behind. Lois pinched her nipples for extra pleasure, hoping to feel that good just once more. "Harder, Kevin!" She moaned. "Fuck me harder! Ohhh, I need to cum again!"

"Lois," Kevin grunted, "I'm gonna cum too! Do you want me to pull out?"

Lois knew he probably should, but she didn't want him to stop for even a second. "No!" She screamed. "Do it inside me! Just don't stop fucking me!"

Kevin obeyed, letting himself explode in Lois' pussy, filling it with cum. Lois screamed even louder as she came once more as well.

Once they were done, the two lovers lay back on the bed to relax. "That was amazing!" Lois panted. "Kevin, I know this was probably just a one time thing, but can I just say that I wish I could be married to you instead of Peter?"

Kevin turned to face her. "Who said this has to be a one time thing?"

Lois smiled, glad that this could continue. She just prayed that Peter wouldn't find out.

 **...**

"Hey, Lois? You almost done in there?" Peter asked, pounding on the bathroom door. "I can't go to work without taking my morning dump first!"

"Be out in a second."

Lois kept staring at the white stick in her hands. In just a few more seconds, the results would show. She didn't know what to hope for.

Finally, the results came in. Two pink lines. She knew it would happen. She also knew who it came from.

Kevin. Lois wasn't sure how he would react, or even if he would want to know. All she knew was that she was going to keep it. She could easily convince Peter it was one of his. He was stupid enough to buy that.

Still, it was nice knowing that she would have a little piece of Kevin, a reminder of that wonderful night, with her forever.


End file.
